catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
The Empire
'' The Empire'' is Flash's group. She created The Empire with her mate, Anakin. Members Leader: Darra Skywalker Sidous - a small, shorthaired, she-cat. Darra is brown, with black paws, green eyes, and red claws. Roleplayed by Darkcloud! Deputy: ''' '''Knights/Masters Tripp - small, long-haired gray tabby tom with large blue eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Skyler - A tiny blue/gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. Splash- a pretty white she-cat with blue-gray splashes on her pelt. Her eyes are sparkling, and can change from dark blue, teal, aqua, violet, and sky blue. Strike-white she-cat with yellow eyes and a burnt-looking black patch on her back. Padawans: Queens: 'Younglings: ' Kaye- a small gray she-cat with a silver stripe on her back, with blue eyes. Chat Boba glared at Darra from a distance. "Why does she get to be leader?" he muttered under his breath. Luke cuffed him over the ear. "How dare you speak against her! She's........she's perfect!" he exclaimed a bit dreamily "I can't believe it! You have a crush on Darra!" Boba yowled. "Shhhhhh, will you?" Luke complained (Boba Fett 8D Now all we need is Jango Fett xD) Skyler watched Luke and Boba silently. (there was on here) Boba had a mischievious glint in his eye, and Luke growled. "You'd better not tell her." he hissed. Daara sighed, and stared off into space. Why? ''She thought. ''Why did Anakin choose me? ''She turned to look at the cats she led. She knew there had been mutterings against her. She had to show them that she was fit to be leader- and soon. Luke smiled in Darra's direction. ''She's absolutely lovely. ''he thought. She caught his smile and returned it, padding over. "Hullo, Luke." "I can sense your doubts that you are unable to lead us. But be wary of your feelings! If my dad chose you, than he must have saw the same thing I can see in you." Luke meowed warmly, his eyes twinkling with admiration. "T-Thanks Luke." She mewed, feeling her ears go hot and her confidence build. "Anytime." He said, dipping his head, his heart pounding in his chest. Darra looked around. "Cats Of the Empire!" She yowled, leaping onto a high rock. "The time has come for me to appoint a deputy!" Luke smiled, captivated by Darra's beauty as he made his way to the clearing. "I have decided that-" She paused, looking around and meeting every cat's eyes until she came to Luke, and her gaze lingered on him. "Luke shall be my deputy!" Luke padded up next to Darra. "I-I don't know what to say except, well, thanks- I won't let you down, and......and......" Boba rolled his eyes at how pathetic his best friend looked. "He loves you!" He called. Luke gave Boba an '''I'll get you for that' ''look. "Its true Darra." he murmured, staring at his paws. (sorry. forgot 2 log in) (It's ok) She smiled. "I knew already, Luke." Darra turned to the rest of the cats. "You are dismissed." "You knew? How?" Luke mewed suprisedly.(i don't think i spelled that right.) "You're constantly looking at me, and you get quite nervous around me." Darra smiled. "It's all right though, I don't mind at all." Luke blushed (if cats can blush), and smiled shyly. "I won't let you down." he vowed. Daara purred, and leaped off the rock, whisking her tail under Luke's nose, and heading to her den. Luke stared at his paws, his mind numb at what had just happened. Boba staggered in. There was a long thin scratch across his side, his nose was bleeding, and one of his eyes was puffy and swollen. Luke was horrified. "Who did this to you?! Never mind, I already know. It was Aurra." He snarled. Daara smelled Boba, and darted out. "By the force..." She murmed. A patch of white fur shifted in the bushes, only seen to Boba, who hid his fear and surprise. Aurra's green eyes glared through the bushes, and she held a knife in her mouth. She flung the knife at Luke but it hit Darra instead. Luke's eyes widened in horror. "Boba check the bushes." He knelt by Darra and licked her side, gently pulling out the blade. "Don't die! I love you! Please, you're my whole life! You're everything!" he wailed. Darra winced as Luke pulled the blade out of her shoulder. "i'll be fine. We have to go after Aurra!" She staggered to her paws, limping. "You're right. Let's go!" he snarled, racing after Boba. Darra limped after him quickly, claws out. When the pair caught up to Aurra, Boba had her pinned down, his claws at her throat. "You killed my dad. At first, I didn't want to believe it was you; I kept thinking it was one of Sasuke's cats, but now I'm sure it was you!" "Remember, you listen to me! I am your master!" Aurra snarled. "No. I am my own master." Boba's claws flashed, and Aurra lay, lifeless and limp. Daara hobbled over. "Good work, Boba. let's get some medical help, k?" "K." He said staring coldly at the dead she-cat. Darra nosed him gently away, ony to collapse again. "Nnnghh.." Luke raced to her side, frantic. He couldn't lose her! He dragged Darra to the clearing. suddenly he remembered something Anakin had shown him/ He'd give Darra some of his life energy. Like would need to rest a while, but they'd both live. gently, he laid a paw on her forehead, his fur starting to glow. There was a bright flash, and Luke lay on the ground, pressed against Darra, keeping her warm. Luke nuzzled her ear gently. "You okay?" he asked. She blinked several times, and tried to get up again. "I-I think my leg is broken." Gently Luke wraped cobwebs around the break, then licked Darra's ear. "I'm glad you're okay. I couldn't bear to lose you." he purred. Darra smiled at him, despite the pain in her leg. "Thank you." "You're welcome." he purred "I love you, Darra. And I'm dying a little more each moment I spend without you." Luke burst out. She blinked, a bit surprised. She felt her the tips of her ears go hot from his comment. "...I love you too, Luke." She finally said. Now it was Luke's turn to be surprised. "You-You do?" He smiled, and nuzzled the brown she-cat. She nodded, purring at his nuzzle. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." he purred. "I will always fight for you, even at the cost of my life. "I want you to fight by my side; not just as my leader, but as my mate. Will you?" Luke proposed. Darra felt the tips of her ears go hot... again. "I-I-I er... I- don;t know what to say.. other than Yes." Luke nuzzled her happily. Luke looked around, watching the moon rise. "Its late; we should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He purred, padding towards the Knight's and Master's Den. Daara followed him, purring, yet with a slight limp still. Boba left the entrance to visit his father's grave. ''I did it, Dad.....I avenged you, and killed Aurra. ''he thought the she-cats name in disgust when he reached the place where Jango was buried. Luke's Nightmare Luke hit water hard, knocking the breath out of him.He felt the claws of the rushing river tearing through his pelt, pulling him down. He tried to breathe, but choked on water. By this point he knew he was living his father's death. Luke woke up and nearly screamed. But when he saw Darra, he clamped his mouth shut, and quietly left the den. He thought of other's whispers about him. ''Like father, like son., they'd always say. Was that a premonition? ''he thought, and shook his head. ''It couldn't be....﻿ Darra stirred, but did not wake. Luke fell back asleep, slipping back into his dream. In his dream, he wwent under. In real life, he stopped breathing. Daara felt his sides stop moving, and her eyes snapped open. She shook Luke. "Luke!" Category:Clans Category:Location